Fungicidal compounds, as well as compositions and methods for their use, are described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 853,007 abandoned and 853,018 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,058, both filed Nov. 18, 1977. These compounds have the formula ##STR4## wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.3 individually are hydrogen or methyl; R.sub.4, R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are hydrogen, alkyl of 1 to 4 carbons or any two of R.sub.4, R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 can each be bound to the same carbon to form a fused alicyclic or aromatic 6-membered ring; X is methylene or oxygen; Z is 0 or 1 and . . . signifies that the bond can be hydrogenated.
Processes for the preparation of these compounds are described in the aforesaid U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 853,007 abandoned and 853,018 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,058. Processes for the preparation of related compounds are also described in German Offenlegungsschriften Nos. 2,656,747, 2,752,096 and 2,752,135.